


Date Me, Kiss Me (I Like You But You Have to Follow My Lead)

by kaisyacht



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Fluff, Cliche, M/M, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisyacht/pseuds/kaisyacht
Summary: When your best friend's dating the hottest guy in school and you're a jelly bean but wouldn't admit it.





	Date Me, Kiss Me (I Like You But You Have to Follow My Lead)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cliche and perhaps, old school, but I'm just really happy about this fest. Big thanks to the mods and congratulations!
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Language.

 

Kim Jongin doesn't have the term jealousy in his vocabulary. In fact, he’s quite perturbed that such word—a derogatory term to human race, he strongly believes—even exists. So when asked if he’s jealous of his dear friend, Jongin scoffed indignantly at the other party for accusing him of such an uncultured act. Because even if Jongin’s not capable of understanding such _offensive_ word, the important thing is that he knows he should always be ahead of Oh Sehun, best friend and worst nightmare, in any way.

 

 

“Date me.”

 

 

Yifan coughs on air. The period in Jongin's demand sounded far too serious for Yifan not to care. “Come again?”

 

 

 

Jongin inhales deeply, nostrils flaring as he does so. He looks so madly determined, like the miniature dog Yifan saw on Instagram that he _liked_. “I said, date me.”

 

 

He takes his time to stare down the younger, eyes and eyebrows scrutinizing Jongin quite, real hard. Because why, _oh why_ , is Jongin asking him that question? And why is his heart malfunctioning? “Why?”

 

 

Jongin flops down on the couch next to him, all smug and dramatic. Yifan’s almost afraid he knows the answer already. The younger has been ranting on him for weeks on end now, about someone called Oh Sehun that he declares as his, quote, best friend since diapers, end quote. “Because I’m your favorite neighbor and I’m cute.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Perhaps, the precise logic behind his complete oblivion towards the term is because, Jongin’s the _definition_ of the word itself. But it’s not like, that would make him admit it. He’d rather risk his to-die-for legs be seen in a frilly skirt than let Sehun laugh at his handsome face.

 

 

“I'm dating Yifan.”

 

 

And all of that humiliation for the sole reason that, Oh Sehun managed to snag Park Chanyeol, the tallest guy Jongin knew in their university. Also, the guy that has too many talents, it physically hurts Jongin. He’s also kind of cute, with big ears and contagious smile. Jongin may or may not have swooned after the taller, but that's a story for another time. Perhaps in another lifetime, or over his dead gorgeous sexy body.

 

 

“Your neighbor?” Sehun asks, incredulous.

 

 

Jongin nods, a hundred percent pleased of himself. “Do you know any other Yifan?”

 

 

Sehun scrunches his face. He’s an unsightly figure to stare at, but it’s a fact Jongin already knew of—way ahead of time he realized, he wouldn't get it up for those angels of Victoria’s Secret because, _dang_ those wings and glitter looked better than those boobs and skinny legs. “Isn't he kind of… I don't know, old?”

 

 

“Five years is not too old.”

 

 

Sehun’s facade returns to his default. Jongin, sadly, is not bothered by the inborn dead look in his friend's eyes anymore, unlike the first time he saw it (wherein he almost crawled back inside his mother’s womb the minute he was delivered. No drama). “I didn't know you like mature guys.”

 

 

No, he didn’t. Jongin doesn't even know what he likes in a guy. It just so conveniently happened that Wu Yifan, a.k.a. his friendly neighbor that totally cannot climb on walls and is definitely no superhero, aside from any other things, is _taller_ than Chanyeol. (Jongin’s positive there is something wrong with Yifan and his height. He had confer Yifan about it, in which the taller dismissed with a simple “puberty growth”. Jongin, to this day, is still unconvinced.) And, although the guy - Yifan - is a far cry from being talented, he is, however, heavily gifted in the brain department and is already the managing director of some big-ass company that Jongin totally knew of, but for some weird reason, cannot remember to save face.

 

 

For the record, Jongin doesn’t remember a lot of things.

 

 

“Sehun, my friend,” he drapes an arm around Sehun's shoulder, slowly shaking his head as if he's about to disclose the world's darkest secret to its uneducated inhabitants—the lowlifes, or just Oh Sehun, honestly. “There's a lot more to learn about me.”

 

 

Then he's sauntering off, leaving a dumbfounded Oh Sehun behind. He feels his head inflating with pride, and a smile unconsciously stretches his face. He throws one of his infamous smirks to a gawking schoolmate, totally out of nowhere because, why not?

 

 

Now, if only Yifan could stop laughing with his whole mouth wide open.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“Why is your mouth like that?”

 

 

Yifan looks offended. He's downright offended alright. Jongin had ungraciously knocked on his _boyfriend's_ door right after confirming that said _boyfriend_ , indeed, reached home. And Yifan, for the sole reason that he knows manners and has more experience in dating (not that he actually finds Jongin’s childishness cute, no), cooked dinner for two, only to be rewarded with such an unflattering question. A sensitive one, might he add. (He knows his parents made him handsome, end of discussion.)

 

 

He’s even doing the dishes. Goddammit, he didn’t signed up for this.

 

 

“Jongin.”

 

 

Said male is currently sitting pretty in Yifan's dinner table with his pillow-like lips drew up in confusion. He looks warm and Yifan, for the first time, finds his home cozy. “Can't you have like, bigger teeth? And why is your gums always on the show? You’re not on MTV.”

 

 

However, the feeling didn’t last long. “I'm sorry for being born this way. But if I remember correctly, _you asked me to date you._ ”

 

 

Jongin sighs and Yifan doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. “I guess you can smile. But don't let Sehun see your gums.”

 

 

He ends up with a laugh, but there's this suspicious liquid cascading down from his eyelids. Yifan feels so attacked. “I haven't even met this Sehun yet.”

 

 

“Oh you'll meet him tomorrow.”

 

 

Yifan can only wish that the smile he heard on Jongin’s voice is genuine. “Tomorrow?”

 

 

“Yeah, you know, when you pick me up after school with your shining Benz and all the jazz.”

 

 

Kim Jongin is the definition of brat, why is he even trying to prove it otherwise?

 

 

“And wear sunglasses, please. You look cool with them.”

 

 

At least, the younger knows how to add please in his demands.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Despite his reluctance, or lack thereof, Yifan ended up wearing sunglasses. And is standing at Jongin's university gates with his sleek black Benz like any other leading (or second lead—Kim Woo Bin might as well play the lead with his mile-long legs, Jongin dreams, though Sehun begs to differ) actor in those cliché university!au dramas. It doesn't help that his mere presence can, and will create a buzz no matter what.

 

 

“You came,” Jongin's beaming (he doesn’t beam around Yifan as far as the older can remember, and Yifan doesn’t find him endearing on such particular day. Coughs). Flashing his big-ass white teeth for people to notice, as if they haven’t noticed yet. (The impossible.) Just like how impossible it is not to notice the person standing behind him, peeking curiously at Yifan.

 

 

Yifan's back straightens unexpectedly, the guy wears the facial grumpiness to a T. He feels somewhat, inappropriately threatened. He secretly wonders if he's starting to turn soft and directly puts all blame on one Kim Jongin.

 

 

“Jongin.”

 

 

“Yes?” Yifan inwardly threw up his lunch with that sugary-honey tone Jongin just used. The younger even has this twinkle in his eyes. That cunning cute little bastar—he pales. “ _Oh!_ How rude of me, Sehun this is my boyfriend, Yifan. You know, the guy that practically walked out of the magazine.”

 

 

Jongin fucking _beams_.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

They were on the road when Yifan remembers it. “You know, you don’t have to be rude to your friend.”

 

 

“Whatever. What I said is true, anyway.” And when he wish he didn’t.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“Why are you here again?”

 

 

Yifan is tired, he came out of a directors meeting that took up his whole afternoon, to Jongin’s model-like physique leaning handsomely on his door. _Yifan_ _is_ _tired_ , he didn’t have the right energy to fight the double beating of his heart like any other day since he moved-in in the building.

 

 

“To share some of my awesomeness in your, excuse the lack of better term, _pathetic_ _life_.” But then Jongin goes and opens his lips, and suddenly, Yifan views the world a little clearer again. “And to eat your food, of course.”

 

 

The taller heaves a sigh, back slouching ungracefully. “Doesn’t your mom ever cook for you?”

 

 

Jongin moves a little to make room for the taller and his door knob. Yifan’s arm subtly brushes with Jongin’s—his heart isn’t mad. “Take-outs tastes better than her cooking.”

 

 

“She’s your mom.”

 

 

“And I’m her son.” He tried not to dwell too much at the sight of their shoes right next to each other’s when he glanced back at the younger. “But she needs to stay in the living room and let my dad handle the stove.”

 

 

He goes to his small kitchen, hanging his coat on the rack by the hallway. Jongin has already made himself comfortable on the counter island, perched prettily on one of the cushioned chairs—he might as well have bought all the rights to sitting poses.

 

 

Yifan folds his sleeves, rather distracted.

 

 

“I only have fish.”

 

 

“Fine by me.”

 

 

 

  
Thirty minutes later, and a decade worth of self-patience (because Jongin is impossible and Yifan, may or may have not been slowly losing his heart unceremoniously to the younger. He’s tired, he consoles himself), Yifan sits down on the table with Jongin right in front of him.

 

 

“Do you have any plans this Saturday?”

 

 

Yifan chews on his rice carefully, calculating Jongin’s every move. “I have a brunch meeting with an old friend. Why?”

 

 

“How about after that?”

 

 

He shakes his head.

 

 

And stops momentarily at the glowing teeth displayed in front of him. (There’s an obvious disfigured seaweed plastered on Jongin’s tooth and Yifan stifles a laugh with great effort. _You’re a gentleman_ , he reminds himself.) “Cool! Then we can watch movie after that.”

 

 

“Don’t you have exams coming up?”

 

 

Jongin keeps on eating and Yifan keeps on glancing. “I need a breather too, you know. Life is _so_ hard.”

 

 

“You sound like an old average guy that works eight to five, and hasn’t seen the world for ten years.”

 

 

Jongin snorts, the seaweed still glued on his canine. “Don’t be ridiculous. That's my role.”

 

 

Jongin’s name doesn't really sounded as adorable as it may seem.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

COUGHS.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“Sehun! Oh my, fancy seeing you here.” The smaller tangles his arm around Yifan’s like a second nature, body automatically molding on the taller male as well.

 

 

The older forces a smile.

 

 

“I clearly told you I have a movie date with Chanyeol?” Jongin’s best friend, Sehun, turns to his company—Chanyeol—with the question.

 

 

Jongin tightens his arm, the same way the corners of his lips hardens. Yifan’s mind works the puzzle game in seconds and emits a small snort. Jongin pinches the inside of his wrist. “I totally forgot about that!”

 

 

Sehun eyes him warily, but Jongin is unnerved. Like, what’s new?

 

 

“Anyways, Chanyeol! You haven’t met my boyfriend yet, this is Yifan. He speaks three languages.”

 

 

There’s silence. An unadulterated silence surrounding their towering heights, it was scary considering the amount of kids milling around following their parents’ big steps.

 

 

“Okay? Uhm...” the poor boy scratches his head, breaking whatever spell Jongin chanted. Yifan suddenly harbors strong sympathy towards him. “Thanks for the information because that is so relevant… in this situation?”

 

 

Someone dares a snort.

 

 

Yifan’s laughter follows in suit, failing to hold himself back. It startles not only the couple but also Jongin. “Don’t mind him,” he stretches a hand towards Chanyeol. “He has a crush on you.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s hand falters in air, the older helps him by grabbing it and shaking it lightly. Sehun is in shock, as well as Jongin. But the latter handles himself with sass and all the glimmering diamonds Sehun wishes he has, that Yifan’s not-so-accidental slip flew in the air like a bird hunting for food.

 

 

“That was _so_ yesterday you know, when I still haven't realized that your dumbness matches with Sehun so well.”

 

 

Chanyeol is funny, but he is not dumb. Jongin knows this, just like everyone else except Yifan, and so walks it out of the awkward situation with his _boyfriend_ laughing behind his back. He sashays his hips to emphasize his care, which unsurprisingly, ranges from zero to none.

 

 

 

After a distracting two hour long movie and the fastest dinner he had, Yifan finds himself strolling down the streets with Jongin. Chanyeol’s a good sport despite Sehun’s malicious stares, and Yifan has already apologized to his _boyfriend_ a total of twenty times throughout their date. But Jongin, being the headstrong baby that he is, still kept his distance from the older.

 

 

“Why are we walking when I have my car?” He braves a side-step next to the younger male.

 

 

Jongin kept his stubbornness and his pride high in the clouds, something Yifan totally hates— “Because I feel awful and want to make it up to you, by romantically strolling on the street.”

 

 

Did he say something about hating Jongin?

 

 

“It surely feels romantic.”

 

 

“You’re not attractive when you’re sarcastic.”

 

 

He takes another step closer, lowkey swinging his arms on his side. Ah, he’s read all of these in those fictional books. “When am I attractive then?”

 

 

Jongin tucks his hands inside his jacket.

 

 

(Yeah, he did said something about hating Jongin.)

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Yifan realizes Jongin’s jealousy runs a little deep when he finds himself shoved in a foul smelling room walled by glasses, for an hour of workout session, three times a week. With Jongin, and Chanyeol. And Sehun, of course. Thankfully, his _boyfriend_ has the audacity to elaborate it as a change of lifestyle and somewhat, quote, _relationship goals!,_ end quote. (“Are we even in a relationship?” “Shut up Yifan, be grateful I even choose you.” “More like, you have no other choice.” “What’s the difference?” “You know what, let’s just go.” “Exactly.”)

 

 

While Sehun arches a perfectly plucked eyebrow when they met, Yifan’s trying to mentally kill his _boyfriend_.

 

 

Jongin, however, is unsurprisingly unbothered and sweetly smiles at his friend, something Yifan wants to cover with his yaoi hands. Although he (denies so hard, but) thinks other parts of his body might do a better job than his hands. _Coughs_.

 

 

“Yifan dragged my beautiful ass here. Didn’t know you two were also enrolled. Hashtag friendship goals!”

 

 

Yifan wonders if hauling Jongin onto his shoulders and running back down the building would be sufficient enough for a first day of workout. And maybe the last day, too.

 

 

 

Turns out it isn’t, and he’s sweating like a fucking waterfall after an hour, while Jongin’s sporting a freshly out of the shower look. For someone that did nothing but watch them all grunt into their breaths and curse the person they hate the most, Jongin surely shed some sweat.

 

 

“You did great, baby! I’m so proud you.”

 

 

Yifan, with all of his maturity and richness, did not tripped on air, nor did he wish Jongin would repeat the endearment.

 

 

“Jongin,” Luckily, Sehun’s too pissed at his best friend that nobody noticed Yifan. “You were just sitting there the whole time, why?”

 

 

There’s a grin on Jongin, one that Yifan knew gets under his friend’s nerves. “Why would I tire myself? You know I hate these things.”

 

 

“Wait,” Yifan’s ears are perking up. The grin is also starting to get under his nerves. “Aren’t you enrolled?”

 

 

Jongin bounces on him like the love child of pure and innocence. “Oh baby, why would I try to lose weight when I’m perfectly _sexy_ and you can easily carry me around after you’ve buffed those muscles?”

 

 

Yifan doubts he could carry a human weight, but he thinks that Jongin is agreeable this time (about him not losing weight, and nothing else that starts with an s and ends with a y regarding his body). “You’re impossible.”

 

 

The grin turns mischievous as fingers ghosts on Yifan’s drenched shirt, emitting a shuddering breath from the taller male. “Well, aren’t you glad I’m full of surprises?”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

_Where are youuu? Im at your door. Go home this instant! Im cold. Im hungry Yifan._

 

 

“You’re not really going home, right?”

 

 

Startled at Luhan’s voice right next to his ears, Yifan accidentally drops his phone on the counter. Luhan picks it up for him, question still in his eyes. The taller mumbles his gratitude, expertly averting his gaze. “I mean you don’t wanna get drunk, right?”

 

 

“Yifan, its Friday.” The smaller deadpans.

 

 

“So?” He wonders if Jongin would like a bucket of chicken, but erases the thought right away, because Luhan's giving him a look.

 

 

Luhan’s giving him a _look_ and it doesn't look good, and the beer suddenly doesn't sit well in Yifan's stomach. Nor the forming lopsided grin on his friend's lips. He wishes he's not changing color, at least. “Oh my God! You're whipped!”

 

 

“No I’m not.”

 

 

“Look at your ears burning in red!”

 

 

Yifan learns to hate himself, something he never thought would be possible. “He’s just a cute neighbor—”

 

 

“That you go on dates with and tried to make a suave move on but definitely failed. Yes, I know.”

 

 

“—that I’m helping, to make his friend jealous—Goddammit Luhan, I hate you.”

 

 

Luhan’s not capable enough when it comes to concealing his laughter. “Damn, I can’t believe I’m witnessing this. I need to meet your little boyfriend.”

 

 

“You’re not meeting him.”

 

 

“And he made you possessive. This is exciting.”

 

 

“Fuck you, Luhan.”

 

 

“Nah, I top.”

 

 

“I didn’t need to know that.”

 

 

“Need to get you off my ass, though.”

 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

 

“Again, I top.”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Jongin gave him the cold shoulder the next day. Yifan wonders why, when he gave him a bucket of chicken Friday night, sober and resembling a ripped tomato he practically shrunk in front of the younger.

 

 

However, on Sunday night, Jongin’s back in his kitchen and in his life.

 

 

“I’ve done some thinking and came up with your punishment,” he says quietly and Yifan discovers himself unable to move from his seat. “You’ll be picking me up from uni starting tomorrow. And you shall give me a call whenever you’re running late. But you’re not allowed to ditch me. Understood?”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

When did Jongin started being demanding again?

 

 

Moreover, did he even stopped demanding?

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Even so, Yifan complies obediently. Because he’s a gentleman, he tells himself (seriously, he needs to stop this denial game. Unless the way Jongin’s face brightens whenever he catches Yifan in the throng of crowd, doesn’t affect him in such a way that he’ll die of sudden heart attack at such a young age and it will be in peace). And tries not to be, _too_ late, in case the younger grew bored and throw a tantrum.

 

 

(Like that one time Yifan got held behind for an hour by his boss, and by the time he reached the university, Jongin’s got the biggest pout and a child’s mentality.)

 

 

He also _gives_ Sehun and his boyfriend, Chanyeol, a free ride from time to time, just so he can watch his own boyfriend get all smug and sweet. (Italicized word: Jongin threatens him.) Yifan also makes sure his fridge is stocked up to next year.

 

 

Nonetheless, deliveries of two black bean sauce noodles surely tastes good every Saturday.

 

 

Just like the one they’re having—

 

 

“—you should kiss me.”

 

 

A lone noodle goes down the wrong pipe and Yifan is already choking on his dear life. He’s got tears on his eyes and thinks he might actually die. “W-what?”

 

 

Jongin expertly rolls his eyes with a sigh. He has the audacity to look exasperated, as if he just pointed out how perfect the night is (which the taller is secretly _not_ thinking, but that’s what he totally thinks), while Yifan’s trying so hard not to explode from the sudden heat on his cheeks. “Did you not hear me? I said, you should kiss me.”

 

 

Yifan swallows, his hands are trembling. However, Jongin’s not looking at them so, he’s good. So far—at least. “I heard, but… w-why?”

 

 

“Duh, its common sense for boyfriends to kiss.”

 

 

“Yes.” He dumbly nods his head, eyes unfocused. “Yeah. Boyfriends. Kiss.” He heaves a deep breath, not caring about the look Jongin’s giving him. “I should kiss you because you’re my boyfriend, right.”

 

 

“You know what, forget it. I don’t want to kiss someone that ca--”

 

 

The smack of their lips is loud in Yifan’s ears. But they were nothing compared to the sudden eruption of butterflies in his stomach. Or his need to deepen the kiss because _whoa_ , Jongin’s lips are so soft and he kisses like an expert, Yifan feels kind of, _embarrassed_.

 

 

Surprisingly, Jongin looks like he’s enjoying himself by the way he tangles his fingers on Yifan’s tresses, so Yifan deals with it. Jongin called them boyfriends, after all.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“Next time, don’t kiss me with grease on your lips. Okay?”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Their second kiss happens out of the blue. Yifan didn’t even saw it coming, but he should have known better when Jongin practically pounced on him that afternoon, all smiles and beautiful eyes.

 

 

“Wow Jongin, too much PDA.” Sehun had said, a light dust of pink on his skin. Yifan thinks he looks adorable.

 

 

But Jongin doesn’t share the same sentiment when he plastered himself on Yifan, arms wound around the latter’s middle. And as childish as he is, Jongin gave his friend the tongue.

 

 

Later, with Jongin still molded on Yifan’s side while the taller’s trying to get them home safe without driving into a nearby tree with the way his heart is beating, Jongin explains that apparently, _Sehun never kisses Chanyeol in public. We should take advantage of that._

 

 

Yifan's a little scared when he realizes that he doesn’t want to be on Sehun’s bad side. And is so close in throwing Jongin away from him, the next time the younger kisses him in front of Sehun and his boyfriend. But Jongin just _knows_ how to take Yifan’s attention off of other things and focus it on him that Yifan dismissed the unexplainable look on Sehun’s face, and instead, kisses Jongin like a man.

 

 

Jongin gave him a shy smile when they broke apart, the third time, that left Yifan a blushing mess.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

The day Jongin meets Luhan, is the day Yifan becomes aware of the fact that, his boyfriend got some _serious_ jealousy problem.

 

 

“So you’re the _old_ friend, huh?” the younger’s whole presence is hostile, standing in front of Yifan resembling some wolf ready to attack its enemy. Only that Jongin’s clearly an omega, one sassy omega, through and through.

 

 

Luhan merely inclines his head a little on the left side to give Yifan a knowing look, before he returns it to Jongin. “Yes, I'm the _old_ friend. You must be the _little_ boyfriend.”

 

 

Jongin is undeterred, crossing his arms on his chest. Yifan wonders if Jongin had somehow straightened his posture, he looks kind of, _taller_. “At least I'm not _old_.”

 

 

Luhan smirks and Yifan swears, he saw his life flash before his eyes. “At least I know what he tastes like.”

 

 

 

Jongin’s silence is scarier than Luhan’s smirks.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Fortunately, Jongin didn’t give him the cold shoulder. Unfortunately, he became the epitome of sarcastic that Yifan aged ten years in just a few days. He’s even starting to question his sanity, and choices he had made in life (read: Jongin).

 

 

“Hey _old_ man, don’t you think this soup tastes weird? Oh wait, maybe you should call Luhan so _he_ can have a _taste_. What do you think?”

 

 

Yifan inhales deep, apparently having reached his limit. Jongin’s childishness is unhealthy. “Okay,” he closes his eyes for a few seconds. “Tell me Jongin, what’s the problem?”

 

 

“Uh, obviously the taste? Didn’t you hear me? Are you deaf now?”

 

 

Yifan mechanically places his chopsticks on the table. “No. The _real_ problem. We can’t go on like this forever. Tell me, what it is.” Did Yifan actually say _forever_?

 

 

Jongin leans on his chair, crosses his arms, and arches an eyebrow. Yifan secretly prays for his safety. “You’re asking me, what the problem is?”

 

 

The taller hears the dangerous pause but plows in. “Yes, because I can understand your little jealousy or whatsoever you have with Sehun. But with Luhan? Why do you hate him? Whatever did the guy do to you?”

 

 

Jongin scoffs. “Me? Oh please, I’m untouchable, he can’t do anything to me. The question is, what did Luhan do to _you_?”

 

 

“I told you. It was one time and we were in high school.”

 

 

“So you fucked him.”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“He still touched your dick.”

 

 

“It was inevitable.”

 

 

“And you came.”

 

 

Yifan breathes. “What’s your point? Don’t tell me you didn’t played around during your high school.”

 

 

Jongin unfolds his arms, “My point is, I’m _your_ boyfriend and you didn’t care to tell me your friend gave you a handjob. High school or not.” He leans forward, eyes leveled with Yifan’s. “And no, I didn’t played around. High school or not.”

 

 

The confession lingers above their heads in a flamboyant display of everything Jongin, Yifan tries to swallow them but finds himself overwhelmed. (He wishes Luhan would die a slow painful death.)

 

 

“So…” he hates the beating of his heart right now. He doesn’t want to stutter like a teenager, he’s the older one, goddammit. “You… You’ve never played with anyone else before? Boyfriends?”

 

 

“I play with myself.” Yifan mentally waves a white flag, Jongin is just _so_ , nonchalant. “I don’t see any of my suitors fitting the boyfriend title.” He leans back on the chair flippantly while Yifan’s knees turns soft. “Plus, I’ve been waiting for my giant neighbor to notice my sexy ass.”

 

 

The taller caresses his swelling heart with a touch so soft it’s almost addicting. “So… you didn’t used your giant neighbor to make your friend jealous?”

 

 

Jongin stands, walks around the table and settles on Yifan’s lap. Yifan’s hands automatically finds their home on Jongin’s hips. “Well I did. But that’s just another way of getting him to notice me.”

 

 

He musters the courage to lift one eyebrow, Jongin’s voice continuously drops an octave. “What about that giant’s friend. You were jealous of him even before you knew their history.”

 

 

“Well,” Jongin draws his finger up to his boyfriend’s face, the other locked around Yifan’s neck. “Because my giant neighbor seems to forget that he is mine. His gummy smiles are mine, his tiny lips, his scrutinizing gaze, his big hands, everything is mine. He cannot look at other guys, friends or not. He can only look at me. I’m sexy enough to—”

 

 

“God, I love you.”

 

 

“My name's Jongin, but thanks for finally confessing, anyway.”

 

 

When he kisses Jongin this time, Yifan makes sure the younger understands the words cloud nine.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

“So you’re holding my hand now?”

 

 

“Shut up. Don’t think I didn’t know you tried to hold my hand during our first date.”

 

 

“Why are you so smart?”

 

 

“I know, right.”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“I see you’ve made things up.”

 

 

“I still hate you Luhan.”

 

 

“I thought it would be funny to see the little boy thrown out of his throne. C’mon, don’t tell me you didn’t like his expression after that. The little guy’s like a lost toddler.”

 

 

“It broke my heart.”

 

 

“You’re whipped.”

 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

 

“Again, I top.”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

“Does Chanyeol know how to cook?”

 

 

“Scrambled eggs, why?”

 

 

“Oh nothing, it’s just that Yifan’s a master chef.”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“Jongin, I entered my apartment, right?”

 

 

“Unless you moved out.”

 

 

“Exactly… so, why is there a Sehun and Chanyeol in my apartment?”

 

 

“Because you’re a wonderful boyfriend and will feed us three.”

 

 

“I hate you.”

 

 

“And I’ll let you eat this sexy ass later.”

 

 

“ _Damn_ , I hate you.”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“Yifan, baby, I know I look enticing but please, try not to get distracted. I wanna see muscles on you.”

 

 

“Then please, next time you’ll come to the gym, don’t wear skin tight jeans and bend in front of me. And goddammit Jongin, turn down on Bruno Mars. You ain’t even wearing Versace.”

 

 

“Can’t help it. You look irresistible trying to control yourself.”

 

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

 

“Well, aren’t you glad I’m full of surprises?”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“God, you’re beautiful.”

 

 

“Again, my name's Jongin. But I already knew I’m beautiful so I’m not mad.”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“Seriously, turn down on Bruno. You’re sounding like a deprived whiny bitch.”

 

 

“Nah, that’s my hole telling you to sex it up.”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

“Are you still jealous of Sehun?”

 

 

“Why would I be jealous of Sehun?”

 

 

“Right… How about, Luhan?”

 

 

“Bitch please, that _tiny old_ man can’t touch a strand of my hair.”

 

 

“Right… You’re not jealous.”

 

 

“Exactly. I’m fab, I don’t get jealous. I’m territorial.”

 


End file.
